Wurst and horny boyfriends
by Usa-chan's-secret-lover
Summary: Shameless smut. XD Gil is "hungry", and Mattie is all too willing to oblige. Please R&R! This is my first lemon, and I'd like to know how I did. I no own Hetalia :


"Mattie! I'm hungry! FEEEEEEED MEEEEE!" My boyfriend, Gil yells from my couch.

"Ok, what would you like to eat? Pancakes? Pasta? Wurst?" I walk out to him. The albino puts a thoughtful face on.

"Umm... wurst!" He sits up, grinning. His white hair glimmers in the lamplight, and his garnet eyes reflect the TV. Baggy jeans sag, displaying his (gorgeous) ass. I survay him with pride, loving the fact he belongs to me, and me only. The proof of that is the teeth-shaped mark on his neck, from last night's... fun. His long, white finger beckons me towards the ex-nation. I shuffle foreword, maneuvering around the coffee table, ending up right in front of him. Red eyes take in my apron, and the tight pants. My too-big sweatshirt covers my pelvis, which I am thankful for at the moment. His arms loop around my waist and pull me onto his lap, my legs straddling either side of his hips. Gentle, pale hands take mine, and put them to the obvious erection between his legs. Gil's red eyes glint in that evil way of his, and a smile spreads slowly over his pale face.

"Choose what you want! Sex, or food?" I can feel my face burning red.

"I said I wanted wurst, right? So give me wurst!" His soft, cold hands run up my back, sending shivers all over. My violet eyes close for a second, deciding if this is ok. What's the worst that could happen really? Out son is away, and no one is due to come over... What if Alfred...? No... Ludwig...? On a date with Feliciano. Good. So, with that all done, my lips meet his slightly chapped, thinner ones. His soft tongue presses against my lips, not asking, but demanding entry. I open them, and he explores my mouth, pulling me closer. His plundering tongue caresses my mouth, licking my straight, white teeth. Feeling how hard he is, I gasp, realizing he was stroking himself beforehand. Our laps are tantalizingly close, our clothed erections centimeters apart. On an impulse, I reach my hands down, and cup his crotch, squeezing his, and then palming myself, my member begging for attention. He groans, thrusting up towards me, eyes hazing over with lust. Suddenly, my back is pressed against the couch, and Gil is on top of me, teeth scrape against my neck. Slowly, he moves down my body, sucking and biting skin. He takes a big bite out of a sweet spot on my neck, knowing that it'll drive me crazy, I whimper and writhe. The Prussian starts unbuttoning my shirt with his teeth, licking my nipples. His teeth scrape against the sensitive pink skin, making them peak. I can't hold back the moan I've been holding in. My mouth opens and this sweet, quiet moan escapes them, my head going back, neck arching. It drives him into a frenzy, ripping open the last few buttons of my shirt, and all but tearing his own black tee-shirt over his head. His lips return to mine, biting my bottom lip, sucking it. I bring my leg between his, and grind. It seems as if that's the last straw for him, as he slithers his hand down the front of my pants, and grabs me through my boxers. My eyes roll back in my head, bliss washing over me. The buttons on his pants beg me to set them free. So, I follow the command, and pull the jeans off. He's now only in his Prussian flag boxers, looking awesomely sexy and lusty, just for me. Soon after, my shorts are of, and he's feeling my butt through the light fabric.

"I love your ass, Birdie... Your body is so awesome!" He goes for my neck again, knowing it's my weak spot. I slide my hands down his back, clasping his firm butt in my hands. A growl rips through his teeth, signifying the end of foreplay. When he takes off my underwear, I gasp at the cold hitting my released erection. My gasp takes him by surprise, shocking him out of our kiss, and making him look down at me in consern. While he's distracted, I pull his boxers off. Then, I lean foreword and press our lips together again. The contact it brief, because he slips down my torso, and takes me in his mouth. Immediately, my pelvis jumps of it's own accord, thrusting more of my throbbing member into his mouth. A groan escapes my mouth, shaping itself into his name.

"Gil..." He smiles at his name on my lips, and starts sucking, hard. My hand grab his white hair, taking fist fulls and tugging lightly. He groans into me, making me arch my back in pleasure. Then, he pulls back, and reaches his hand up to me.

"Suck." He orders, pointing three fingers at me. I oblige, enclosing his digits in my mouth, swirling them with my tongue. A low groan escapes his lips, and I see he is growing harder. I nip at the soft flesh on the underside of his fingers, and make sure that they're fully covered with saliva. Then, Gil pulls them out, a regretful look on his face, and puts a finger to my entrance. I squeak at the sudden touch, jumping slightly. A low, sinister laugh bubbles from his lips, sending shivers down my spine. With no warning, there are already two fingers in me, scissoring. The burning feeling hurts, but feels amazing. I crush my lips to his again, twining my hands in his pale, white hair. The moan from me taking him in my hands, stoking the head, reverberates in my mouth, and he thrusts up towards me, wanting more, no, needing more. So, I guide him to me, and he withdraws his fingers, positioning himself.

"Five meters, Birdie~" His low voice singsongs, thrusting in, knowing the spot that'll drive me crazy. A flash of white blinds me as he hits my magic spot dead on. I scream his name, begging for more.

"Oh god, Gil. Mon deiu... Harder! Harder!" I whimper, matching his thrusts with my own.

"Ok~ But you asked for it~ First, I want you to yell my name~" He grins down at me, an evil Cheshire Cat.

"G-Gil, please! Sil vous plait? GIL!" I cry, and he slams into that sweet spot over and over, flashing stars in my eyes.

"Louder then that, Birdie~"

"Gilbert!" I yell, loud as Alfred's normal voice, pleading with him.

"Louder~ I know you can~ Louder~" His hot breath tickles my ear, urging me to scream.

"Gil! Please... I need..." My voice shrinks back to a whisper, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He finally lets in, thrusting harder, and in time to the thrust, he strokes me gently. My strong, pale legs wrap around his waist, pushing back, then pulling him in fast. We repeat this until he's screaming my name, and I'm moaning his.

"Birdie, I'm gonna... Can I come in you?" I nod, and he does, convulsing in pleasure. I come in the next heartbeat, meaning and writhing and pulling him close. When we both have ridden out our respective orgasms, he pulls out, drawing one last, pleasured moan from me. Our sweat soaked bodies, twine around each other, and he promptly dozes. I'm about to join the millions of people in Slumberland, when his hand shakes me. I pop open one eye and stare at him with the sleepy orb. A sheepish smile creeps onto his face, and he kisses me lightly.

"I love you, Birdie~" He singsongs guiltily, rubbing his face on mine.

"Love you too, Gil... What... What do you want...?"

"I'm still hungry... Can I have pancakes...?"

"Yes, love. Anything you want." I kiss the albino, and get up to make him his food.

"You're the best wife ever~"

"Don't push it, or I will piss in the batter."


End file.
